


Learning not to kill-Pilot

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Criticism is highly appreciated, F/F, F/M, Might go somewhere but I need help, Might not go anywhere, leave your comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: NON SUPERGIRL-CENTRIC FICInstead of Mon-El, Faora-Ul was in the pod at the end of Season 1. (If you don't know who she is, don't worry, there's a quick introduction to her inside) I'm trying to go for a better "How to be human" development than what I feel CW did with Mon-El but I don't have much clue whatsoever as to what to write about and if this is a good idea at all. All comments are appreciated, even if they are just to say this is a stupid idea.





	Learning not to kill-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Mon-El but I don't feel he was really well developed and that there was a lot of room for stuff to be explored but got sidelined so there could be Karamel. Faora allows me to change things more to my liking and write more freely than if I just re-wrote Mon-El given that for this fandom Faora is pretty much a white canvas. This might seem poorly written but it's just a draft of an idea that I'm not sure if it's any good. It would mean the world to me if you guys let me know what you think and what I should have in this story

[For those of you who don't know who Faora is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkK7_FsJE7Q)

Another day at CatCo was starting Faora had already prepared Cat's coffee as well as everthing Mrs. Grant would need to get started on today's work. The new draft for the next issue of CatCo Magazine was in her desk and Faora had already pulled Snapper aside to tell him what a lousy job he had done this time, as the cover had 3 grammar mistakes and the first three articles seemed to be the work kindergarten students.

"Fanny, did Cat have a chance yesterday to review prints I sent her of for the next issue?" James Olsen came up and asked, seemingly in a hurry of sorts if his heart rate was of any indicator.

"Yes, James and I'm sorry to say Cat wasn't impressed" Faora admitted in her tranquil voice, knowing the man had a good eye but Cat's style came first when it came to the magazine and her taste and Jimmy's was very different "She pretty much scribbled instructions all over them"

James' face twitched in displeasure and Faora started to walk towards the elevator as she heard it bringing Mrs. Grant up with him in tow.

"If it's of any consolation, you're not the only one getting their work ripped to pieces by her" Faora told James as she stopped next to the elevator door "I just told Snapper Mrs. Grant might have a word with his elementary school teachers"

"What'd he do this time?" James asked, a wide grin plastered on his face as he imagined all the sassy commentary that he'd missed.

"He changed the main story's title from "Our Madam President will seek a second term" to "Madame President to run again for the Whout House" Faora told Jimmy, whom could barely contain his laughter.

 "The commentary must have been epic" James said as the elevator came up to the floor and Faora responded "Oh, it will once she sees the cover for herself"

The elevator dinged and spread open its doors, starting the routine Faora had more than grown used to since Kara got her this job.

“Stephanie, be a darling and please remind Tom Cruise that if he wants that interview, he’s going to have to talk about his relationship with Katie and Suri on detail” Cat said as she grabbed her coffee from Faora’s grasp and walked to her office with Jimmy and Faora behind her “Where are we on the next issue”

“Snapper needs grammar lessons or learn to conduct proper spell-check” Faora broke it down to Cat in an amicable way “Unless the world has changed in the blink of an eye and now Madame is for something other than French non-single women and the residence of the U.S President is called the Whout House”

Cat sighed and pinched her nose as she walked into her office “I asked him nicely to read what he passes up the chain but apparently I can’t spare the niceties with him”

“You shouldn’t have asked, in my opinion” Faora told her boss “You pay his mortgage, you own his roof, you own him”

Cat signaled Faora to close the doors and Jimmy was about to speak when Cat just told him raising a folder with the prints he gave her yesterday as he left the office “You think this is good work, Olsen?”

“I just wanted your opinion, Mrs. Grant” Jimmy simply said as he reached for the folder only for Cat to move it away from him with a movement of her wrist.

“Well, next time you want my opinion make sure it’s worth of an opinion in the first place” Cat said as she handed the folder to Jimmy, her stern voice making him shudder as she told him “We’re on a schedule here, James. Don’t mess around any longer”

“No, Mrs. Grant” Jimmy said as if he had just been scolded by his 5th grade teacher and took his leave, closing the doors behind him.

Being the two of them, Cat dropped the charade “Faora, what has Supergirl been up to?”

“Something idiotic, like the child she is” Faora answered, a tiresome tone in her voice that revealed her disapproval to Supergirl’s actions “If only she hadn’t been taught that useless sense of morale, she’d be done with Cadmus by now”

“How would you handle Cadmus, Commander?” Cat asked, interested in another glimpse at how the former military woman thought.

“Seek their infrastructure and destroy it. Capture their soldiers and execute the officers. They’ll start feeling pressured and eventually will do something stupid” Faora spoke with a clear experience in this kind of operations “Lillian Luthor appears to be a peer-to-peer commander unlike her son; she’d be there when they make their move and all I’d need to do is put a little pressure and break her neck in front of her men. They’ll disband demoralized and most support will die out quickly once the soldiers are processed publicly for hate crimes. Unfortunately humans seem to have a tendency to cherish forbidden ideas and the idea of non-humans needing to be taken care off will not die out in the foreseeable future”

“That’s a little too much, Commander” Cat chided Faora, as she was asked by Supergirl when she asked her to take the former Commander under her wing “The strategy is sound but the killing is no good. It wouldn’t make you better than them and Kryptonians here are the embodiment of everything good in this world. The blood would stain hardly on all of you”

“Victory is to be achieved at any cost, Mrs. Grant” Faora recited as if she was back in the Warrior’s Guild Officer Academy “Morality is for philosophers who can afford to spend the time debating”

“And what is Supergirl doing about Cadmus, exactly?” Cat asked, seeking to further her point and Faora shrugged and told Cat non-chalantly “Sleeping with Lena Luthor instead of seeking Lillian”

Cat was flabbergasted at this reveal “She’s what? How do you know this?!”

“Five armed robberies, an assault on a bank and a bombing on an alien-friendly neighborhood occurred and she didn’t showed up” Faora couldn’t believe Cat didn’t watched her own channel this morning, the news feed had been on those robberies all morning”She isn’t patrolling at night and I just spoke with Lena Luthor’s secretary, Jess, who can’t shut up about the fact she saw them making each other ‘lovely oey eyes’? She also said something of them being their otp or something”

Faora had dismissed most of what Jess had told her as Jess had started to ramble about how much of an honor it was to meet Supergirl and the hypothesis that the hero and her boss weren’t letting their families define them and on and on she had gone, much to Faora’s dismay.

“So you don’t have proof of Supergirl sleeping with Lena Luthor” Cat Grant stated, trying to calm down “Just the ramblings of her assistant”

“And the fact Lena keeps throwing Supergirl’s civilian persona what you humans call ‘Bed eyes’ and showers her with flowers and gifts” Faora sustained her theory with what proof she had “You should’ve seen how Supergirl’s apartment looked like with all those roses.”

Cat Grant frowned clearly displeased and changed the subject “Get Snapper here. I’m going to give him a reminder of why he can’t ignore what his betters tell him”

“Aye, Mrs. Grant” Faora nodded courteously and left to get on with her work.

* * *

 

Lunch time came and Faora went to the designated restaurant where General Astra had told her former colleague to meet her at and at the sight of the General already sitting in a table Faora stiffened in shock at her lack of decorum and respect for being late.

 _“General, allow me to apologize for-”_ Faora started to apologize in Kryptonian but before she could continue, Astra dismissed the apology gently with a wave of her hand.

 _“It’s alright. I arrived here earlier than accorded as I was eager to talk to you”_  Astra confided and Faora took a seat in front of Astra.

 _“Is there anything of importance to discuss? You could’ve called me at my work station if it’s a pressing matter”_  Astra found Faora’s military attitude extremely endearing and brought forth a sense of nostalgia that made her a little sad if she was honest with herself.

“ _I was eager to hear of your situation. Alex only tells me so much about you_ ” Astra leaned forward in the table and smiled at the Commander “ _I wanted to know from the source about the progress of your endeavors in adapting to Earth_ ”

After a small silence Faora spoke, clearly holding back something _“They are a developing situation. I still am to leave old habits from my time at Special Operations behind me”_

 _“How so?”_ Astra asked, curious as to what someone as capable and resourceful as Faora be struggling with.

 _“The killing, General”_ Faora said dryly “ _This Cadmus affair. I am so tempted to seek out Lillian Luthor and rip her head clean off before more humans rally to her. If Kara doesn’t handle her soon, there will be a pile of dead bodies because of her. Both humans and xenos_ ”

“ _That situation is under DEO jurisdiction, Commander_ ” Astra reminded Faora, signaling the waiter to bring them coffee “ _My niece and my mate can handle this_ ”

 _“I’d like to share in your optimism, General”_ Faora muttered under her breath “ _But they could have stopped her already had they killed her when she escaped custody_ ”

“ _What about her followers?_ ” Astra questioned the Commander, trying to make her see that even if they had killed her, it wouldn’t have solved anything.

“ _They would’ve lost heart and momentum with the botched attempt to release her and Kara would’ve had the tactical advantage of the inner dispute for succession_ ” Faora answered, clearly dissatisfied with the missed opportunity.

The waiter brought them their coffee and Astra took a sip as she reflected what to say next “ _That may have been, but it was a decision that would’ve had unforeseeable repercussions. My niece’s errors and victories are hers and hers alone_ ”

Faora sighed and look at the park in front of the restaurant to distract herself “ _I could find her, General. We both know I could find her and end this, right now_ ”

“ _But you will not, Commander. This world is for my niece and nephew to protect. We don’t understand humans as well as they do. Our actions would be detrimental to any relationship we could have with them because of our way to do things. Your way to do things in particular could actually prove Lillian Luthor’s point unwillingly”_

 _“She’d be dead and the next fool to take up her idea would think twice to cross us”_ Faora retorted, eager to make Astra see her point and to have approval from someone else that there was a better way to handle things than how they were being handled currently.

“ _Power invites challenge, Faora_ ” Astra wisely recited the old saying of their people “ _And challenge brings_ _down the unprepared House. And we are not prepared to fight, and most likely never will, not against the kind of conundrums and compromise we’d have to fight should we take that path_ ”

Faora saw a logic behind those words she could not yet understand its source “ _That may be. But that’s enough of plotting to undermine your sister’s House. How are things between you and Alexandra developing? Are her accommodations to your liking?_ ”

“ _It clearly isn’t the House of Ze state, but it has an allure of sorts_ ” Astra said, a dreamy smile on her face that took years off her face and made her look like a young bride, not the battle tested soldier she was “ _And I couldn’t ask for better company. You should join us one day for the night meal_ ”

“Dinner” Faora said in an attempt to make a small joke at the fact they had a name for that meal on Earth.

“In fact, dinner” Astra switched with Faora to English as she huffed amused “Do join us some day, Faora”

“I would love to but I have work and as you may remember social interaction was never my best skill” Faora admitted a little annoyed and Astra laughed in a way that didn’t meant any form of disrespect or mockery but simple amusement at past memories.

“That would be an understatement, Commander. But I do believe you’re only going to improve it if you ‘have a go at it’ as humans put it”

“I doubt that. The other day a co-worker attempted to flirt with me and I realized only until Mrs. Grant explained me that that’s how human get bond-mates: Through subtle conversation and gestures of a meaning that is beyond me”

“They’re not beyond anyone, Commander. You just need to learn to think with emotion from time to time. It’ll prove most useful in this planet” Astra sipped her cup of coffee more purposefully this time and almost drank it all.

“Review the menu and order what you’d like to try. I recommend any dish from this establishment”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know what you liked of this and what you think I should explore and write about. If you didn't please let me know why. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines if you feel like telling me your thoughts there.


End file.
